Thoughts at night
by MaidenGhost
Summary: Raven was thinking of her friends.. she's feeling sad and unaccepted... what changed her mind?..or better... who? BBRae first fic


Hi! So this is my first fic, I love this couple and I just wanted it to be my first OneShot. Enjoy, I hope you like it. Please Review. And be nice.

I'm sorry but I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did I would make the 6th season, but I can't.

Here I go! Enjoy

**Thoughts at night**

It was late at night. This was a wonderful night, the sky was clear and some stars could be seen, yeah that was beautiful, a deep blue sky watching over Jump City, when everybody was sleeping. Everybody was in their beds, except one, the dark girl from the Teen Titans. No, she couldn't sleep. She was deep in though.

She was at the roof top, just thinking, she was cold but she didn't care. She stood up the whole night. She wasn't tired. She was watching the beach, how the waves crashed down the shore. She looked at the sea and wonder why it was so beautiful, she looked through it and then at the city lights. Sometimes she looked up to the stars and sighed at their beauty. The Goth was up there this late just to think.

She remembered the first time she joined the Titans, how she felt the first time she saw them, she knew they would be her friends. But how does she feel now? Does she think of them as her friends? Of curse they were her friends, and of curse she trusted them but it didn't feel that way. It felt strange. It was clear that she was different but she didn't understand why they didn't accept her that way. They always tried to change her. Raven's pale cheeks were wet in tears. She wanted to be accepted, at least by her friends. That's all she was asking for, acceptance. Well…that was one thing, but there was also another one, she wanted to feel needed, and not just by the city when they were in trouble, but wanted, yeah that was it, feel wanted.

Suddenly her thoughts were cut by the sun shining in her eyes, making her smile (a slight smile, but yet a smile), finally, she stopped crying. Now it was morning, she sat in the edge of the tower to admire the sunrise. As it was already raised, she sighed and stood up. Then she heard the door opening, she didn't bother in turning around. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turn to her visitor and barely smiled.

"Why are you in here this early?" whispered Beast Boy.

"Well, why are you up this early?" She asked firmly.

"Umm, well that's a good question" he started rubbing the back of his head "I just…woke up I guess, so I decided to take fresh air and then I found you" He said " So what were you doing?"

"I was just watching the sunrise" She said not lying but not telling the entire truth.

"Beautiful, huh? Sometimes when I wake up, earlier than today I look at the sunrise in my room, It's great!"

She just stood up, listening at his words.

"Sooo… d'ja wanna come?" He asked pointing at the tower.

"Have you ever though… you're not accepted?" She asked some seconds later, not answering his question and neither did she move.

"Umm… Well… I…" He started obviously taken aback by her sudden question "Why d'ja ask?" he finally said.

"It's just that I don't feel like you truly understand me, and I think you don't really care about me"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?" He yelled "I mean, Rae, you are our friend, you shouldn't ever think of that, we _all _care about you, _I_ care about you"

Her head was down, her left hand holding her right shoulder. Staring at the floor, just listening what he said.

He took her hands in his "Look, you're great Raven. What if you're different? What if they don't understand at all? We need you, you're a great friend not to mention the powerful hero you are. You think you're alone in this world, but let me tell you something, you're not, I'll be here for you anytime you need me, they way I need you when I feel down" He stopped for a moment "I'm different Rae, I'm green, ya know? At least you're 'normal'" He said shooting his eyes closed as some tears found their way down his cheeks, but he continued "Raven, I _do_ understand, if I could just make you believe…"

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry" Raven said as she cried too, after some seconds she continued "I know how difficult it was for you, so I-"she was cut by Beast Boy.

"Save it" he said. "It's ok" He was still holing her hands. They were both looking at the floor. Then she spoke breaking the silence.

"Beast Boy?" She said still not looking up.

"Huh?"

"Thank you"

"What?" Now they were looking at each other in the eye.

"For make me feel… needed..." She said looking down again.

"It's ok, and by the way, I mean what I said" He said grinning. She looked up again smiling (not a big smile but yet enough to be seen). Suddenly his happy face turned into a serious one. He used his right hand to take Raven's chin close to his face kissing her slowly on the lips. She didn't expect that move but yet she kissed him back. Then her arms found their way to the back of Beast Boy's neck, and Beast Boy's arms moved to Raven's back as they deepened the kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke the kiss for air, they smile at each other. Beast Boy's arms were at her waist, and hers were at Beast Boy's back. Then her head was on his chest and his chin was on top Raven's head. They hold each other for some minutes without saying a word. The silence was again broken by Raven.

"Beast Boy?"

"Mmm…?"

"I love you"

He smiled and said "I love you too" then he kissed her forehead "So wanna watch a movie this night?" He asked smiling. She nodded smiling too.

Yeah, no more lonely nights for them. It was a day she would never forget, neither would Beast Boy.

Hey! that was my first fic so did you like it? Maybe is not that good, but I really enjoyed writing it. Plz review.


End file.
